Hazing
by MyrrhDarkwing
Summary: Written for the kink meme. What really happened when Larxene and Marluxia first joined the Organisation? They were put through a 'hazing ritual'. Larxene, however, decided it was not for her...


Kokanshu, pg. 30

Organization-members-I-through-to-X/Larxene(+Marluxia, if you want)

Gang rape with new recruit!Larxene electrocuting someone (or all of them) after being pushed too far.

Go bananas anonymous.

They're all around her; the hot, sweaty flesh of aroused male bodies is crowded around her own. It was a hazing ritual of sorts, they had told her. Just a little something every new recruit had to go through. Larxene hadn't quite believed them, then, but she was still somewhat confused as to where (or what) she was, and so had an excuse. So she had followed them, and then before she could do more than wonder about what that strange scent was, she found herself sliding to the floor. The new coat she'd just been issued was torn off her- she didn't know by whom- and another man forced her legs apart. Larxene was too weak to resist just then, as the hands skimmed up and down her bare form.

She hadn't minded too terribly much at first- it was sort of nice, having all these men being so attentive to her. And she does have to admit that it was bringing her some small pleasure, for the males crowded around her (and the pink-haired man lying at her side- it seems she was not the only recruit who had to be 'hazed') were awfully good about finding her 'sweet spots' and stimulating her as well. But as the lust overtook them, and time wore on, the ten became increasingly brutal. Larxene bleeds from at least sixteen places, and those are just the ones she can feel.

This is beginning to get on her nerves. She doesn't want to play anymore, but there's ten of them and only one of her, despite the fact that six of those ten are playing with the pink-haired recruit bound at her side. "Get off. Now," she orders, trying to shake off their clinging bodies.

The only answer she receives is a wet cock being slammed further into her ass. At least the senior members have the decency to use some sort of lubricant, she thinks, as her jaws are pried apart and another cock forced through. Larxene bites down on it and is rewarded with a scream, then a slap. Her head slams back into the ground. The man who had been taking her from behind is gone now, might have been gone for some time already.

She's beginning to lose track of time in the midst of the chaos surrounding her; everything is beginning to blur together, a monotonous repetition of the same events. Larxene's body is bruised and battered from this 'hazing ritual'. She doesn't want to play anymore.

A redheaded man is on top of her now, thrusting in and out of her sore pussy, raking his nails along her soft flesh. Beside her, the male recruit has ceased making any sort of sounds, and she wonders idly if he's still alive. The other ten… is it still ten now? It feels like there's less of them. No matter how many still remain to have their ways with the two chosen victims- they are most certainly alive, though they became practically indistinguishable to Larxene some time ago. Now it's just one body after another. All with different techniques, but all now causing the same pain.

In her past life, Aerlen (was that her name? She thinks it was.) never would have put up with this, and Larxene doesn't see why she has to now. Closing her eyes and letting the redhead trail his fingers down her stomach, she concentrates on the electricity she's summoned before. Her mental clarity is returning, and this time she is able to. Almost sweetly, confident now that her power is returning, she says "Get off of me." Her voice is ragged, not adding anything to her words. She sounds helpless, defeated. And she utterly loathes it, at least she would if she could still feel things like hate. Right now all she feels is pain.

The redhead just smirks. "I think not, sweetie."

That does it- Larxene _really_ doesn't want to play anymore. It had been okay at first- enjoyable almost- but now she wants it to stop, and stop it will. Her green eyes fly open and she glares at him. The air around her crackles with the pulse of her lightning as she calls it to herself, then unleashes it upon the redhead on top of her. He's sent flying, the beautiful blue-white bolt slamming into him and removing him from her.

The others, too, are thrown from her in a blaze of hot white light. She stands at last, looking absolutely beautiful and terrifying as the lightning she's summoned roils around her. "None of you," she hisses, her voice low and deadly, "Are ever to try anything like that again." Larxene lashes out with her electricity, accentuating her words with flashes of lightning striking the other Nobodies and objects indiscriminately. "Ever. Again."

She turns, tries to make it out the door, but falls. She's still weak from whatever it was, and she's too sore to move well right now. Still, she's not playing anymore. She has time enough to make it to her room, to safeguard it against attacks, and to train her coworkers that no really does mean no. She… has time, now, though… time to rest. The pain slams into her again as she tries to get up, and she's forced back down.

Broken, battered, and bruised from the 'hazing ritual', the new Number XII drags herself from the room, a trail of blood spattering in her wake.


End file.
